А ᴘɽөϻɨȿɛ Αɕɽөȿȿ Ϲөυɳϯᶉɨɛȿ
by Rumi-senpai
Summary: Roy's eyes turned from desperate to determined. "I promise!" he shouted fiercely. Kagome and Akira fell back, confused. "I promise I'll find you again. I SWEAR ON MY SOUL! I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN!" Roy shouted with intense resolution. Pairing as in sibling relationship, not anything else. Full summary inside.
1. Important, Please Read

Sorry, drama's been horrible. I recently had some problems with a few people that I will not name and I really need some time to think. And another thing. Due to the mass deletion going on, someone had tipped administration off that my stories were above the M rating. Which, as you all know, **is completely false**. All of my stories are rated fucking **T. **I'm moving everything to the website and will be under the name of Silver'n'Black Roses. Once I get settled there, I will delete all stories under my account and repost them when I double-checked over every story and made sure that it seems and looks rated me for any questions you might have or anything you have to say. I'm sorry for everything and thank you all very much for putting up with everything I do. I really appreciate it. Screw reviews, having people just read my stories, is more than enough for me. Once again, thank you all.

Updated: I just checked in with the website, I won't be able to join until November 15, 2012. So I guess I'll just have to suck it up until it's done. and the website is _archive of our own .com _just delete the spaces in between. But i won't be able to get onto it until the date above so I'm gonna check out some other websites.

Updated: I am moving to Media Miner .org, just delete the spaces. I will be up and punching by Tuesday.


	2. Preparations for a New Journey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own IY or FMA/FMAB. I wish I did though.

**Kagome: **Wow, this first chapter is a bit, sad.

**Akira: **I know, but, Rumi-senpai wanted it that way. After all, her letter from Arizona said that she needed to work on some sad scenes; something about expanding her skills.

**Kagome: **You sure she isn't just going through her depression cycle again?

**Akira: **…..Good point.

**Kikyo: **_*sniffles*_ I was fool. I should have foreseen this. He was never the type of man that could have made a full commitment to one woman.

**Akira: **Now, now Kikyo, no need to spoil the chapter. Here's a tissue. _*hands Kikyo a tissue*_ Now to the readers, please enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**А ****ᴘɽө****ϻɨȿɛ Α****ɕɽө****ȿȿ ****Ϲөυ****ɳϯᶉɨɛȿ**

**Chapter: 1- Trip to Amestris**

_Begin Dream Sequence/Flashback_

_Two children, twins to be more clear, one a girl the other a boy, were hiding in the branches of a huge tree while another girl was counting with her tiny hands covering her eyes._

_"-18, 19, 20, ready or not, here I come!" the younger girl shouted happily._

_She ran over to the base of the tree and began to look around. The boy snickered behind his hand and the girl hiding next to him clamped her hand over his mouth. She put her finger to her mouth and shushed him almost inaudibly. The girl looking around at the base of the tree smiled and ran into the house. The girl and the boy hiding in the tree waited breathlessly for a few minutes before letting out a sigh of relief._

_"Yay, she didn't find us!" the boy said happily, clapping his chubby hands together. "Yeah, she didn't. We found a good hiding place, huh Roy-Roy-nii?" the girl said, staring at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. Roy Mustang, age 4, bobbed his head and gave his sibling a thumbs-up. "Yeah we did, nice job Kags!" he congratulated his twin. Kagome Mustang, age 4, younger by 2 minutes to Roy, laughed joyfully and hugged her twin. Suddenly, a pair of arms placed themselves atop the twin's heads and mussed up their hair._

_"Hey~! Kira!"__ The raven-haired twins whined loudly as they tried to smooth their hair back down. "I found ya both!" Akira Mustang, age 4, adopted into the Mustang family, shouted giddily. She bounced on her heel and pumped her fist in the air. "Found ya, found ya!" she exclaimed with excitement. The older twins smiled and looked down. "We should get back in." Roy suggested. He slid down the trunk and landed at the base of the tree safely. Kagome wrapped Akira's arms around her neck and slid down the trunk next. When her feet were safely planted on the ground, the siblings gripped each other's hands and skipped into their home._

_They skipped into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks from the fridge. They then sat down at their kiddy table and began to chat animatedly and munch on their treats. "Let's watch TV after this." Akira suggested as she bit into her jelly sandwich. Kagome's eyes brightened and she nodded furiously. "Yeah, let's!" she said gleefully. Roy smiled and nodded his head in agreement._

_They finished their snacks and were walking to the living room when loud, angry voices were carried down from upstairs._

_"No way are you taking the children! I am their father; they will not live with you!" their father's voice shouted angrily. They heard an outraged screech and then a loud slap. "I am the one who gave birth to all of them. They are going to live with me!" their mother shouted back with equal fury. They heard another slap and then the sound of a body hitting the ground. Their father came down the stairs and grabbed Roy. Holding him to his side around the waist, he ran outside and got into his car. He then drove swiftly away from the house._

_Kagome and Akira cried out in fear and ran after the car. The window rolled down and Roy popped his head out of it. "Kags, Kira, nooo~o!" Tears streaked down his face as the car continued to speed away. Kagome reached out her hand. "No, wait, Roy-Roy-nii, don't leave! Please don't go!" she cried out desperately. Akira had tears rushing down her cheeks and was also shouting out to their older brother. "Aniki!" she shrieked after the car. Roy finally realized with a heavy heart that he may not see them again in a long time. He shook off the foreboding feeling and resolved to not let his father dictate his future. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Roy shouted, "I promise!" Kagome and Akira fell back, confuse and exhausted. "I promise I'll find you again. I SWEAR ON MY SOUL! I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN!" Roy's slate-blue eyes shined with fierce resolution._

_Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth."PROMISE?" Roy nodded and put a hand over his heart. "PROMISE!" he shouted back, his voice faded slowly as the car became smaller and smaller, until it was a dot in the horizon. Kagome's eyes watered and she started to cry profusely and she leaned on Akira clutching at her sister's dress. Akira burst into tears as well and they both collapsed onto the ground. Their mother came rushing out and found them crying their hearts out on the dirt. She gathered them into her arms and hugged them to her chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered sadly. "So, so sorry."_

_Their elder brother's words echoed in their ears. _I promise! I promise I'll find you again! I swear on my soul! I will find you again! Promise!

_End Dream Sequence/Flashback_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Feudal Era**

A certain raven-haired miko jolted awake, sweat covering her body in a light sheen, her stunning sapphire eyes wide and full of pain. She panted heavily for awhile before stiffening and turning her head to look at her companions. A taijiya was curled up against a large nekomata; a monk with a bump on his head asleep a ways from her, his hand twitching in his sleep. The kitsune kit curled up with her in her sleeping bag mumbled a bit before turning and falling silent again. She looked around some more and found that a certain silver-haired hanyou was gone from his spot in the trees. _He went to her again. _The raven-haired girl sighed forlornly and slowly stood up. She grabbed her bow and arrows before walking to the center of the campsite and looking around once more.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her shoulder and she whirled around in surprise. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes met familiar violet orbs. A green-haired woman placed her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. She removed her hand from the other's mouth and gestured to the forest. Both of them walked out of the campsite and continued to walk until they reached a stream. The green-haired woman didn't turn to face her companion. Instead, she turned her head up to the full moon that night and stared mysteriously at it.

"Did you have the same dream?" she asked suddenly, startling the raven-headed miko. Kagome Higurashi, formerly Kagome Mustang, age 18, nodded mournfully, her eyes becoming dangerously watery. "You?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Akira Higurashi, formerly Akira Mustang, age 18, nodded and continued to stare at the moon. "It's been 14 years since that day." Akira said evenly. Kagome nodded. Akira turned to face Kagome. "Do you think he remembers his promise, or even if he remembers…..us?" she asked, uncertainty and fear in voice for the first time in 14 years. Kagome frowned and lightly slapped Akira upside the head. "Of course he does. He swore on his soul. And you and I both know he will never forget us." Kagome said confidently.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Modern Era; Halfway Around the World**

A raven-haired man with slate-gray eyes jerked awake from his slumped over position on his desk and gasped for air deeply. He ran a hand through his messy strands and sighed. _14 years.14 years and I still hadn't found them. They've probably given up on me by now. I am such a horrible older brother._ He thought with deep self-loathing. He stood up from his desk and stared out into the night. It was the night of the new moon and the stars shone brightly. _I wonder if their looking at the same sky I am. _He thought melancholy. He pulled out his personal agenda and skimmed through it. He sighed heavily as he was reminded that he would be assigning the Elric Brothers their first mission fairly soon, inspecting the coal mines of Youswell. _I. Hate. My. Life. _

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Feudal Era**

It had been 1 week since she and Akira had _that_ conversation and now, Kagome, Akira, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kikyo were all standing, battered, bruised, and bleeding, before the ashy, purified remains of Naraku. Kagome now held the full purified Shikon no Tama in her fingers. She looked over to Inuyasha who was holding hands with a grim-faced Kikyo.

Kagome looked over to Akira and Sesshoumaru and saw Sesshoumaru supporting Akira, both were bleeding but smirking. Akira mouthed the words, _Settle her unease, and_ gave her a thumbs-up sign. Kagome smiled at how cute she and Sesshoumaru looked together. They weren't in a romantic type of relationship, no, far from it actually. Akira, over the course of being in the Feudal Era, had gotten close to Sesshoumaru. Close enough for him to perform a blood-bonding ritual with her and becoming her older brother. She had kept her original hair and eye color but also had added appendages. Such as fangs, claws, tail, and a pair of furry ears.

Kagome nodded and walked over to Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kikyo gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter while Inuyasha looked surprisingly determined. Kagome became confused but shrugged it off as determination to tell her that he wanted to spend his life with Kikyo. She continued to walk until she was in front of the couple. Inuyasha opened his mouth to talk but Kagome held up her hand, stopping him. "I support your relationship, Kikyo." She said evenly. Kikyo looked shocked and Inuyasha looked weirdly crestfallen. Kagome became more confused but continued to talk. "I found out that I only loved Inuyasha as an immature younger brother. I misinterpreted it as otherwise though, and I apologize for having to complicate your relationship. Remember to send me an invitation for the wedding." Kagome said.

She turned to leave but felt someone grip her wrist. She turned and was shocked to see Inuyasha holding it. "Kagome, I want you to become my second mate." He said firmly. Kagome was too stunned to say anything or even to slap him. Akira, however, wasn't. She jumped from her place at Sesshoumaru's side, ran across the field, and punched Inuyasha full in the face. "You **moron**!" She would have continued to beat him up if not for her elder sister holding up a hand, stopping her from inflicting any further damage.

She stared at a black-eyed Inuyasha and gently shook her head. "I will not. I do not love you Inuyasha. I told you already, I thought of you as a younger brother but misread it as a lover. Even if I still loved you, I refuse to play some concubine or second mate to you. I was born in the future Inuyasha Where men married only **one **woman and loved her and her alone. To become a second wife, mate, or anything else would be too wrong for me to accept. Don't continue this foolish want and just stick with the woman you have. Kikyo is very capable of keeping you happy and very capable of loving you with her entire being. So enjoy the gift you have now, instead of wanting someone you will never get."

Inuyasha, though, ignored her warning and began to advance towards her. "No, you will become my second mate. Neither of you will leave my side." He said as he began to walk towards Kagome. Kagome felt rage rise within her and pulled back her fist and slapped Inuyasha with such force, it dislocated his jaw. "Never! Isn't Kikyo enough? I thought you wanted her since you always snuck off to see her! Straighten your thoughts Inuyasha! What about Kikyo?" Kagome shouted in anger. Inuyasha stood up and shook his head. He snapped his jaw back into place and began to walk towards her again. "Kikyo wouldn't mind." He said confidently.

"Yes I **would** mind! I want to be your one and only love Inuyasha! I can't love a man who loves someone else!" Kikyo screamed. Tears brimmed in her hazel eyes and her knuckles were white. Inuyasha waved her off and continued advancing towards Kagome. Kagome looked straight at Kikyo and an understanding formed between them. Kikyo walked over to Kagome and stood side-by-side to her. "Inuyasha, you played with my heart and wounded it multiple times," Kagome began. "And now you're playing with my heart and just now tore it to pieces." Kikyo said coldly. **"We won't stand for it any longer. Choose one or get none!"** they cried out in unison.

"Both." Inuyasha said without hesitation. "Please, don't make us do this." Kikyo pleaded, tears falling down her face. Inuyasha stayed firm and continued to walk towards the two. Kikyo gasped in pain, how could she have loved such a selfish man as he? Kagome's eyes hardened and she walked to Inuyasha. She grasped the prayer beads around his neck and removed the incantation on it. The beads glowed before falling to the ground. Realizing he had just lost both of the women he loved, Inuyasha's eyes turned carmine. "Kikyo, now!" Kagome cried. Kikyo threw a sutra at Inuyasha and chanted a spell. Inuyasha's body glowed white, before vanishing.

"What happened?" Sango asked. Kikyo broke down crying and Akira went over to comfort her. Kagome turned to face everyone else. "We sent Inuyasha far from here. He is no longer in Japan. Now, for the wish, I wish that Kikyo had her original body back." The Shikon glowed pink before disappearing. Then, Kikyo's form glowed white, and color returned to her cheeks. She looked up, her face smeared with tears and her eyes full of happiness and sadness. "Thank you Kagome. But what's the point now? I only wanted my body back so I could be with Inuyasha. Now, I have nothing." She said bitterly.

"Iie, Kikyo, you can't go on like this. Inuyasha wasn't everything. You can find happiness. You've just been looking for it in the wrong place." Kagome said. Kikyo broke down again and cried onto Akira's shirt.

The gang returned to Sesshoumaru's shiro where their wounds were treated. Then after fully recovering, they celebrated. They celebrated for days on end. The day's passed by with much laughter, happiness, regret, tears, and above all else, **sake drinking games!**

After the 8th day of celebrating, Kagome woke up and decided to stop wishing for their brother to find them. She crawled over to Akira who was passed out hugging 3 bottles of sake. She shook her sibling's shoulder lightly, murmuring for her to awaken. Akira's eyes opened, glazed over with a hangover. "Urgh, go way. Leave meh lone." Her words were slurred. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on. We need to get home. I'm tired of waiting for Roy to find us. We're not helpless kids anymore." Akira rolled over onto her stomach. "Ya sure?" she croaked. Kagome nodded. The green haired Higurashi groaned and dragged herself to the baths.

Kagome wrote a note for the group and together with Akira (after she took a bath), walked to the well, and jumped into it. They arrived in their time and began to prepare for their trip to where their brother was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**At the Airport**

"You do know it's going to be a 5-day flight, right?" Akira asked as they waited for their flight to call for passengers. "Yeah, yeah, I know…. Did you really have to wear that? Everyone's staring." Kagome said nervously.

Akira was wearing a black skirt with a white button-up t-shirt with a black tie, and black thigh-boots. She had concealed her demonic attributes from Sesshoumaru with a lacey black choker. She raised an eyebrow at Kagome and smirked. "You shouldn't be talking." She taunted. And she was right.

Kagome was wearing her school's green skirt with a black sleeveless shirt with the words, "NERD." written on it in white lettering. She had her hair down and both the sisters looked extremely attractive. "Feh, shut up." Kagome said pouting. "Calling for all passengers boarding the flight to Amestris. Calling for all passengers boarding the flight to Amestris." A crisp feminine voice called from the P.A. "That's our cue." Akira said, grabbing her bags and dragging them along with Kagome to their plane.

The fight to board the plane was harsh, especially with Akira getting groped by a guy. She proceeded to beat him up and would've hospitalized him if not for Kagome dragging her away. They continued to board the plane with no further problems and after a short argument; Kagome won rights to the window seat.

Casting a sideways glance to her sibling, Kagome giggled as she saw Akira scowling. "So, how big is Amestris?" she asked, trying to spark up conversation. Akira stuck her tongue out at her sister then pulled out a map and examined it. Her eyes widened in realization. "Fucking shit!" she shouted, startling most of the other passengers and earning a few glares from mothers. "What?" Kagome asked, concerned. "Amestris is twice the size of Japan!" Akira shouted angrily. _Oh, wonderful. How are we going to find Roy now? _Kagome thought.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Author's Box of Meaningless Chatter**

**Kagome:** Wow, that's a lot of words, huh Akira.

**Akira:** Yep, but how the hell are we going to find Roy?

**Kagome:** No clue. PLEASE REVIEW! ;P

**Preview of Next Chapter**

_"We finally fucking made it!" Akira shouted happily as she kicked open the door of their 5th train. Kagome got out after her, map in hand. "Actually we still have one more train to go." Akira cursed angrily. "Dammit, I've spent more money on train tickets than food during this trip! That's saying something. Kagome hummed in agreement. "Where are we going to anyways?" Akira asked. Kagome tucked away her map and pulled out a book. She flipped through the pages, skimming through their contents before answering. "Youswell, a mining town. It's run by a military officer called Lieutenant Yoki. Weird name." Akira snorted. "Doesn't Yoki mean quack doctor?" Kagome shook her head. "That's Yabu Kira." Akira blushed in embarrassment. "Feh, whatever."_


End file.
